


Nightmare King

by LadyLuminousFox



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuminousFox/pseuds/LadyLuminousFox
Summary: Another very short, Albeit angsty and tragic, poem/song/lament, of pitch black conversing with fearlings and if rise of the guardians was a sing along Disney movie (spoilers to book plot if you squint)~Enjoy!





	Nightmare King

Open your eyes to all the horrors  
Don’t let them in your head  
Forget the memories that haunt you   
Hide the beasts beneath the bed  
Hear the voices of the darkness  
And be weary where you stand   
For the shadows scream in terror   
When you’re the boogieman 

Place a crown upon is head  
Tell em that is daughters dead  
does as we says instead   
shut up and kneel before the king!

Dress him up in fangs and claws  
A beastly puppet on a string  
What was that you said just now?  
We says we kneels before the king

When will I waken from this nightmare  
We are always here with you   
From a life I don’t remember   
As any royal subjects do   
Was I damned from the beginning   
You were trapped as much as we  
To live a nightmare never ending   
Until your terror set us free!


End file.
